


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1980s AU, F/M, Heathers AU, Murder, Sexual Content, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1980's Captain Swan AU, loosely based on the 1988 film Heathers. 100% AU with little glimmers of the OUAT canon. Angst ridden teens, hypothetically forbidden love, hair scrunchies, bad 80's slang, and murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

He was hot. Like _really_ hot. He had a black leather jacket, a motorcycle, and strangely appealing eyeliner. She’d gawked from a far for a few days, before _he_ zeroed in on her and the rest was history. Theoretically he was everything her parents told her to stay clear of. She had an image to uphold - for her parents’ sake - and loitering in the school parking lot after the bell rang, drinking rum from his flask, and planning out their long term goal of getting the hell out of the sleepy little town was _not_ what was expected from her.

Her outward appearance never changed and her parents were none-the-wiser to the fact that nearly every night the blue eyed trouble maker came through their _innocent_ daughter’s bedroom window and made certain that she was very _very_ not innocent anymore.

Their classmates talked. Of _course_ they talked. Emma had gone from semi-popular and looked up to by her peers, to the girl who sat in the corner of the cafeteria with her boyfriend, sucking face while everyone else was eating the Wednesday Special. She was actually pretty surprised by the fact that her parents hadn't chosen to have a come-to-Jesus meeting with her about how her grades had slipped from a 4.0 to a 3.8 and how she skipped curfew twice a week.

But then again they had better things to do with their time. Being one of the most influential families in town did come with its obligations. 

“You’re not going to get me into one of those fucking monkey suits _Swan_.” Killian scoffed, his hands smoothing over her arms as she looped them around his neck from behind him.

“I bet you’d look handsome.” Emma whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe. “Come _on_. If you don’t go with me tonight, I’ll have to dance with Neal.”

That got the response she wanted. He pushed her arms off his shoulders, turning around to face her. One brow was arched upwards and his striking blue eyes were set on her, “You think you can get me into a suit because that dipstick might _dance_ with you?”

Emma widened her eyes, her hands going to her hips. “You and I both know that my parents _love_ him.” She cringed, making a disgusted face. “We can either shock them with me turning up to the gala with a bad boy or you can get shitfaced and know you’ll get to hear about me dancing with a yuppie.”

Killian snorted and rolled his eyes, “Cause making me look like a penguin on parade is going to reveal to them that their precious little savior enjoys getting horizontal with the poster boy of who _not_ to bring home to mommy and daddy.”

Emma shoved him in the chest, a bark of laughter slipping past her lips. “Oh step off it Killian.” Her fingers curling around the front of his leather jacket, pulling him in closer.

“ _What_?” He said with a good natured laugh, his eyes flickering down to her lips as his arms moved around her waist. “You play tennis and belong to a country club.” Killian taunted, his hands slipping beneath the hem of her shirt. “I get shitfaced and sleep on roofs.”

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him, humming against his lips. “You sleep on roofs because you won’t spend the night. That’s your own fault.”

Killian smirked, nipping at her bottom lip. “I’m not a fan of the idea that your parents will catch us and call the five-o.”

“ _Fine_.” Emma said with another roll of her eyes as she wiggled out of his hold, moving across her bedroom to her closet. “Help me pick out which dress to wear tonight and don’t bitch tomorrow when they’re mocking you cause I kicked you to the curb for Neal.”

“Oh is that what everyone’s going to be saying tomorrow?” Killian’s eyes followed her as she walked across the room, as he moved over to flop onto her bed, tucking his arms behind his head.

“Get your boots out of my sheets.” Emma snapped, giving him a look.

“As you wish.” He retorted, kicking the boots off and letting them drop to the floor beside the bed. “You know _Buttercup_ , I don’t care what they say. Never have never will. We’ll only have a problem here if I get like hardcore proof that you’ve turned into a slut for him.”

“Quit being a dick.” She said, flashing him a saucy look. They both knew she loved that possessive edge of his.

“How about you skip this shindig tonight and we bang on your parents bed?”

Emma rolled her eyes as she pulled a blue dress out of her closet, holding it up in front of her for him to see. “Do you like this one?”

“Eh.” He shrugged, scratching behind his ear.

“This one?” She pulled another dress out, this one was red, modest – she knew he wasn’t going to like any of them.

“No.”

She sighed heavily, pulling another one out, a black one, shorter than the last and strapless. “How about this one?”

That one caught his attention. He perked up then, his eyes sweeping over the dress as she held it in front of her. “I mean, I’d prefer you naked, but that definitely suits you. It’d look pretty good next to me.”

“In a suit?” Emma questioned hopefully.

His brows creased together. “I was going to say it’d look good next to my leather jacket.”

“ _Killian_. Just this one time can you do this for me?”

“I’ll think about it.” He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. “Can’t guarantee I’d be there on time either. You can put a man in a suit, but you can’t make him act like a gentleman.”

“I thought you were always a gentleman.” She retorted sassily, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I am a gentleman. You _always_ come first.”

“Killian!’ Emma laughed, throwing a hanger at him. “Shut up. If you come tonight you cannot say things like that.”

“Right, right. Guy like me….  I totally haven’t had _that_.”

Emma gave him a droll look, before she turned her back on him. “Behave tonight.”

“ _If_ I come.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, “I don’t know, you behave and I’ll make sure that you _come_.” 

That got his attention. Killian sat up straighter on the bed, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek as his gaze swept over her. She could _always_ feel when he was watching her, even when she had her back turned to him.

“Maybe I will come tonight.” He mused, rubbing his thumb against the side of his nose. “You know, just so that dweeb doesn’t get to have his greasy hands all over you.”

Emma snorted, “Oh, is that the only reason you’d be at that dance? Just so you can make someone jealous?” She knew him better than that, but she did love to hear him say those three little words.

Killian rolled his shoulders, arching a brow as she hung the dress up in the closet, turning around to face him. “No, I’ll come because it means something to you.” He said, batting his lashes up at her as she moved towards the bed. “And because I love you.” He tilted his head just right, his blue gaze fitting the bill for “bedroom eyes”.

“See that’s what I wanted to hear.” Emma teased as she moved to flop onto the bed beside him. “That you’re coming to dance with me because you love me and not because you want to perpetuate your vendetta against the Golds.”

“They’re a bunch of dicks!”

Emma laughed, her fingers curling around the collar of his leather jacket, pulling him in to kiss him, grinning against his lips. “Shut up.” She whispered, “My parents aren’t home.”

Killian brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head, fingers curling in her hair. “That is a _very_ appealing offer. However, if you expect me to be shnazzy tonight, I’m gonna have to motor.”

Emma’s brows furrowed together, “Don’t show up drunk or high.” She stole another kiss from him, using her fairly light wait to keep him where he was, not quite ready for him to leave yet. “Brush you hair and your teeth-“

“Okay _mom_.” Killian said pointedly with a laugh, stealing his own kiss then. “We going to tell your folks that we’re a thing or am I just going to be the dark horse that shows up tonight?”

Emma made a face, “If we tell them then they’ll expect you to come to family dinners and use the _front door_ and pretend that we barely make it past first base.” She told him, her lips twitching at the corners.

“ _First base_? Really? Your dad can’t tell when people are lying like you can, can he?”

“Thankfully no.” She retorted, trailing her hand over his chest. “That’s just _me_.”

“I mean I don’t think I could look anyone in the eyes and tell them that I don’t know what your o-face looks like.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “ _Killian_. Please behave tonight. This whole re-election thing means a lot to my father. He really doesn’t need _you_ screwing up his chances at being the Mayor again.” She kissed him again, combing her fingers through his hair.

“So I’m guessing I’m just your “friend” then, if you don’t want anything to ruin his chances.” Killian remarked, curling his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. “No one wants their Mayor’s daughter running around with a guy like me.”

“It’s remarkable who you can say that about yourself so unapologetically.” Emma commented, nestling into his side. “Besides, don’t they say opposites attract?”

Killian scoffed, “We’re not opposites.” He said to her, shifting so he could look her in the eyes. “You and I are more alike than you’ll ever admit.”

Emma pursed her lips, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He rolled them over, pinning her to the bed beneath him. “I beg to differ, love. You see, while you might be accustomed to McMansions and I’m used to beat up RVs, we suffer from the same afflictions.”

“I thought you only got philosophical when you’re drunk.”

“I have my moments of clarity.” Killian said with a click of his tongue against his teeth. “This love of ours, is something akin to chaos. You and I could bring the world to its knees if we wanted to.”

Emma stretched out on the bed beneath him, bringing her arms up to loop around behind his shoulders. “Chaos, you say? Sounds like opposites attracting to me.” She teased, tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Shh,” He whispered, his lips trailing along her jawline. “When lava rises it cools and solidifies and it preserves the direction of the earth’s magnetic field. But sometimes, when it rises, it’s reversed from what it was before. Same material, but it’s the opposite. If we’re opposites, love, we’re still the same at our cores.”

Emma couldn’t help but snort at that, “In no way does last week’s geology test count as dirty talk this week Killian.”

Killian pulled back and looked down at her, his piercing blue eyes locking with hers, “You once told me that you’d get slick just from me reading the goddamn phonebook Emma. I bet I could read the Bible and get you off.”

Emma groaned, grabbing the pillow beside her and socking him in the head with it. “Shut up!” She laughed, hooking a leg around his hips, pulling him down against her. “Phonebook – yes, Bible – no.”

“In the beginning-“

“ _Killian_.”

“There was you and me.” He continued, rocking his hips just for emphasis now that she had them pressed so deliciously close together.

“You’re ridiculous.” She sputtered out, barely able to contain her laughter as she leaned up and kissed him, pushing her fingers through his thick air.

He growled against her lips, his tongue sweeping out, seeking entrance, before he was pulling back and looking down at her with intensity that she _swore_ was designed to steal her breath. “That geology book has all the right words in it.” He said lowly, “All that talk of _rock hard_ minerals,” He rolled his hips against her again, smirking when she gasped loudly, her lashes fluttering. “ _Molten cores_.”

“ _Shit_.” Emma hissed when she heard the garage door going up below them.

“Well, would you look at that.” Killian said dryly, arching a brow as he turned his head, listening to the sound of the door between the garage and the kitchen open. “I guess that’s my cue to get my ass out of here.”

“Sadly, _yes_.” Emma sighed heavily, letting her arms and leg fall back against the mattress. “I better see you tonight.”

“One way or the other, your _wild thing_ , will be there tonight.” He promised her, catching her lips once more, before he was off the bed, heading across her bedroom, and climbing out the window.

Tonight was _bound_ to be interesting, because Killian Jones was incapable of doing anything without making a scene. 


End file.
